


Так я научился выживать

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Abuse, Amputation, Blood, Don't copy to another site, Doof suffers a lot, Gen, Gore, body horror???, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Человек, которому зажало валуном руку, должен сделать то, что необходимо, даже если это не самый приятный в мире опыт.





	Так я научился выживать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's How I Learned How To Survive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469868) by [Spideryspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideryspade/pseuds/Spideryspade). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Чизури.
> 
> Название взято из песни Survival Song группы Andrew Jackson Jihad

Это должно было стать обычным подъёмом в гору, ничего опасного. Просто что-то, чем он смог бы похвастать в будущем, может, даже впечатлить кого-нибудь.  
Вместо этого Хайнц застрял в редкопосещаемом районе среди гор Друсельштейна с зажатой под валуном рукой. Завались этот валун чуть-чуть левее, от Хайнца осталось бы лишь кровавое месиво.  
Ему не хотелось задумываться об этом — и он не думал, просто кричал, так громко, как только мог. От одного взгляда на придавивший его конечность валун на глаза навернулись слёзы. Ни сантиметра свободного пространства, никакой возможности вызволить руку своими силами.  
Он осмотрелся, пытаясь придумать выход, тяжесть в груди нарастала. Нужно собраться, если он хочет выжить. Так сказал бы ему отец в детстве. Отец терпеть не мог плакс и не желал видеть их у себя в роду. Впрочем, отец быстро нашёл и другие поводы разочаровываться в юном Хайнце, всё больше и больше. В конечном итоге, он оставался позором для семьи, что бы ни делал.  
Хайнц вспомнил, что в заднем кармане лежит швейцарский нож. Он понимал, что ему придётся сделать, и ему это совсем не нравилось, но какие ещё могли быть варианты? Он оторвал кусок ткани от рубашки и затянул на руке потуже — как мог, используя всего одну руку и зубы. Затем вынул нож из кармана и сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь унять заходящееся паническим стуком сердце.  
Прижав лезвие к ткани, он начал резать. С рубашкой было просто. Немного неудобно в лежачем положении, но ткань разошлась быстро. Теперь плоть. Его рука задрожала, когда нож коснулся кожи руки, уже начинающей испытывать недостаток кислорода.  
Рана неторопливо набухала кровью, пока он погружал нож всё глубже.  
Он изо всех сил закусил губу, чтобы не заорать, когда дошёл до мышц. Лёгкость, с которой они расходились, была настолько тошнотворной, что ему пришлось сделать перерыв. Хорошо хоть, что он так и не начал заниматься спортом. Распиливать накачанные мышцы было бы пыткой.  
Он вновь погрузил нож в мясо, двигая им как можно быстрее, и остановился лишь наткнувшись на что-то твёрдое. Какой же он dummkopf, надо было сначала сломать кость!  
Хайнц огляделся, но камни вокруг него были слишком мелкими. Наконец он разглядел справа от себя камень побольше, как раз то, что надо. Тяжёлый, отметил он, подцепив его рукой. Хорошо, значит, должен сломать сразу.  
Он приложил камень к обнажившейся кости, глубоко вдохнул и поднял его над головой.  
Eins.  
Ему казалось, что сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, до того бешено оно колотилось. В ушах стоял оглушительный звон, и он заметил, что под придавленной рукой натекла уже целая лужа крови. Вторая рука задрожала от напряжения. Всё-таки Хайнц не годился для физической работы.  
Zwei.  
Интересно, что бы сказала его семья, увидев его в таком виде — в ловушке, истекающим кровью. В детстве он удивлялся, неужели во всех семьях мечтают избавиться от старшего ребёнка. Впрочем, он быстро узнал, что так повезло лишь ему.  
Будь на его месте Роджер, он бы уже давно освободился, целый и невредимый. Но он не Роджер.  
Drei.  
Хайнц с размаху опустил камень на плечевую кость, которая с треском разломилась. Острые осколки вонзились в плоть, но этим можно будет заняться и позже.  
Он подтёр слёзы плечом и, в последний раз взяв дрожащей рукой нож, продолжил работу.  
Закончив, он оторвал ещё один кусок ткани, на сей раз побольше. Отчаянно глотнул воздуха, пока затягивал её на обрубке. Во рту стоял вкус ржавчины — должно быть, он слишком сильно прикусил щёку.  
Он в последний раз взглянул на отрезанную руку перед тем, как уйти. Она выглядела неестественно, как будто её отгрыз дикий зверь. Может, кто-нибудь однажды наткнётся на неё и будет гадать, что же стало с её хозяином. Может, даже посочувствует ему.  
Ему было всё равно. Хайнц никогда не видел ни от кого сочувствия и уже давно понял, что он его не заслуживает.


End file.
